Halo Track Drop Shock Cavalry: Seaside Highway
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Escort assets out of town.


Buck returned to the elevator and took off his helmet. Dare, The Rookie and Huragok are already inside.

Gunnery Sheriff Edward Buck: "Wow! Hey, that thing is stinking. It reminds me of me -"

Dare to knock down Buck's face.

Buck: (cough) "What is this for!"

Captain Veronica Dare: "Abandon the mission."

Buck: "What mission? You fell off the grid! My team is scattered -"

Dare to go to Buck and kiss him. Buck relaxed and bolded.

Buck: (muttered) "That?"

Dare: "Come back."

The rookie and Virgil looked awkward at Dare and Buck, then looked at each other.

Switch to the angle of the rookie.

Dare: "Thank you."

Buck: "There is no doubt that you made a good rookie. But we have not left this yet."

When Buck walked off the elevator, Dell teased and looked back at the rookie before following Buck.

Buck: "Captain, what's the matter with you? Let us know a way."

Dare: "Agree. I will stay in the assets and close it."

Buck and the rookie met a covenant patrol with a deployable watchtower and plasma cannon.

Dare: "Buck, that turret has fixed us. We can't move forward!"

Buck: "The flank of the watchtower, the cavalry! Take it out!"

If Vergil is attacked:

Buck: "Be careful, rookie! Assets are rising!"

Buck and the rookie eliminated the covenant outpost.

Buck: "Everything is clear, captain. Let's go!"

Either

Buck: "That's the last of them! Captain, let's move!"

Dare: "Where are we going?"

Buck: "The seaside highway! The fastest way to get out of town."

Dare and Vergil came to them as they walked down a small street.

Buck: "Can that move faster?"

Dare: "All the shots, it... terrified."

Buck: "Do I want to make it a little push?"

Dare: (whisper) "What do you think?"

Buck: "Just want to help."

If the player stops:

Buck: "Come with me, cavalry. Double time!"

They entered a building

Buck: "This way, it should be through the elevator here."

Once the rookie arrives at the elevator:

Buck: "Sit very tight. We need aliens to turn on the power to the switch."

The engineer turned on the switch.

Buck: "Okay, we are all ready. Let's play, rookie."

If the player stops:

Dare: "Continue, cavalry. Activate the switch."

The rookie activates the switch and they enter the elevator.

The view of the highway opens at dawn. Cut into the courage, rookie, Buck and Virgil move forward. The contract cruiser flew over. Dare to point to one.

Dare: "When did this happen?"

Buck: "They started to appear before I went underground."

Dare: "You wait until now to tell me that?"

Buck took off his helmet.

Buck: "Oh, I am sorry, I am a little busy. Make sure that the perfume (pointing to the engineer) has not taken any measures here, let us all explode!"

The engineer looked sad and then drifted away.

Dare: "Eddie Buck, always thinking about his gun. You haven't changed a bit!"

Buck: "I? How are you? Oh, so full of the secrets of ONI, can't even give a person a yes or no answer!"

Dare: "That's not fair."

Buck: "Oh, you are right!"

The rookie tried to go to the engineer two, but to no avail.

Dare: "I never thought I would see you again!"

Buck: "Is it? Hmm... I am coming!"

A cruiser jumped out of Slipspace and caught the attention of the team.

Dare: "We need to move. Now. Are you busy planning to export?"

Buck: "I stole a ghost. Yes. Thank you. I hid it in the shipyard on the highway. (Looking at the nearby warthog) But I only have space for two people, so...that Things must sit on your lap."

Buck pointed to the engineer's position and realized that it had disappeared.

Dare: "Engineer, where did it go?"

Everyone looked around in horror and then to Olifant next to them. The hatch opens and the engineer's tentacles appear. Huragok rang the horn twice. Dare to run to Olifant.

Dare: "Let me stay the same. And try to keep up."

Buck: "Listen to my advice, rookie. If you ever fell for a woman, (wearing his helmet), make sure she has the ball."

When the rookie looked, Buck nodded and walked out.

Buck: "Drive, newcomer. I will ride a shotgun."

If the player stops:

Buck: "Sit in the driver's seat, the cavalry. We are going to roll!"

If the player is further stalled:

Buck: "Listen, Marines, unless you drive us there, we won't go anywhere!"

If the player tries to walk away:

Buck: "It's too far away, new people. Enter the warthog!"

If the player continues to walk:

Buck: "What are you, crazy? Stop walking, open this" pig! "

The rookie entered the team. He drove Olifant and Olivant was close to the main road.

Buck: "Hey, hey, captain? Choose a lane."

DareCOM(a bit annoyed): "It's a bit crowded. Engineers are doing something about the control circuit."

DareCOM: "Hey! Look where you put it."

These four people encountered a bunch of buzz. Olifant just smashed the car.

Buck: "You must be kidding!"

DareCOM: "I am doing my best! Just stay away from us!"

They fought on the highway. Next to the locked door is a flipped pig.

DareCOM: "The covenant must close these doors. Give the engineer a second to overtake the lock!"

The engineer opened the door after a few seconds.

DareCOM: "That's it! We move on."

The door leads to a small checkpoint. The second door opened back to the highway, where a group of gnolls fired. As Olifant moved on, the shield exploded around it.

Buck: "Wow! What happened?"

DareCOM: "I think engineers have found a way to extend their shielding and send current through external plating. I don't know how strong it is, so keep it close."

Buck: "Don't worry! We have made you full!"

From this point on, as soon as Olifant's shield is lowered or lowered, Buck and Dare will warn the player:

Buck: "Look up, rookie, captain is in trouble!"

DareCOM: "The shield is still there, but it won't last long!"

And, if the rookie and Buck succeed in eliminating anything that harms Olifant:

DareCOM: "The shield is fully charged. Thank you for your help, cavalry!"

Grunts and some Brutes protected the front door, but the rookie and Buck killed them. They crossed the door.

The second door opens, revealing a watchtower, and stepping on a fuel rod gun. CCS-class battleships flew over them.

Buck: "Another cruiser!"

DareCOM: "They all head to the Slipspace crater, the Covenant excavation site in the north of the city."

There was a huge Banshee Air Force in front, but they were too far away and would not pose too much threat.

Olifant approached the door and opened. A whole group of drones appeared. Buck and the rookie killed them.

Two ghost warriors and some covenant infantry filled the highway, but the speed of the group crossed them to the door. A small group of Jackals and a Brute were defeated. Next to the door is another warthog. The ghost dropped the reinforcements and flew away. Another Covenant cruiser flew over them. A group of ghosts surrounded a crashing ghost. The team defeated the ghost and went to the next door.

Buck: "Hey, stick! This is a Gauss' pig. Let's change the car."

Buck: "The same deal, cavalry: you drive, I shoot."

The rookie drove while Buck drove the Gauss turret.

Buck: "Focus on driving. I got this."

The door opens to reveal the next section of the highway. More ghosts are coming. A large group of ghosts and banshees are coming, but Buck can easily drive them out. The door opens at the end. The next section has scarabs and some banshees in the distance. The engineer made a high wailing in front of the scarab.

DareCOM: "Buck, Scarab!"

Buck: "I understand. I must withdraw from one of the cruisers. Continue driving, it did not find us."

A contractual -26 ghost appeared.

Buck: "There is a ghost moving in our position!"

DareCOM: "How do you split this highway into two?"

Buck: "There was not so much contract last night!"

They reached the next set of doors.

DareCOM: "I saw a Scorpion tank in front. We need extra firepower."

If the player stops:

Buck: "The captain is right, the cavalry. We need that tank."

Two people occupied the blind and the door opened. They moved down the highway and crushed any covenant on the road. They crossed another door. The assault carrier emerged from a distant cloud.

Buck: "Assault aircraft carrier! Ten o'clock high! Look at the size of that thing!"

Once the rookie drove through the next set of gates, the assault airline began charging its energy projector.

DareCOM: "It is charging its excavation beam!"

Buck: "But the excavation site on the other side of the city!"

After the next group of gates passed, the carrier began to aim at the city from a distance.

Buck: "Damn, no! They will burn the city and then smash the entire planet onto the glass! Allies bastard! Like Reach over and over again!"

DareCOM: "You came out from there. We will drive it out. You can do this, Buck."

Buck: "Yes. Yes. Good."

Buck: "Mickey, have you read me? Change the plan. Come to us."

Private first class Michael "Mickey" CrespoCOM: "The sky is a bit crowded, Ghani."

Buck: "There is no other way. The convention is just wasting on the highway. We will continue to move forward as much as possible. Flying in the air, flying the phantom to my lighthouse."

MickeyCOM: "Understood."

Buck: "No matter what you do... stay away from that carrier."

As the trio progressed, the scarab jumped out of the water and began to aim at Olifant.

Buck: "The Scarab, look out! This is for us!"

Virgil made a high wailing.

DareCOM: "We are going too fast, I can't stop!"

The scarab fired its main gun at Olifant and severely damaged it.

Buck: "Veronica! Talk to me!"

DareCOM: (cough) "assets... nothing."

Buck: "Turning the aliens, how are you?"

DareCOM: "I am fine... but this garbage truck already has it."

They crossed the last set of doors.

Buck: "Going down a ramp. I saw a building, the north side of the highway. We will drill holes there and wait for the evacuation."

They reached the end of the tunnel. The barricade prevents the player's vehicle from moving further.

Buck: "Get out of the car, cavalry! Let's go!"

If the player has not left the tank:

Buck: "Our vehicle is not suitable. We are walking from here!"

If the player stops:

DareCOM: "Go with Buck, cavalry. We will be fine."

The rookie walked out of the car and walked with Buck.

Buck: "Veronica, wait here. Newcomers, let us make sure!"

Buck and the rookie took away two buzz from the guard building.

Buck: "Regional security. Veronica, come to us. We will report you."

Buck: "Mickey, what is your ETA?"

MickeyCOM: "I have to pass by again, Guni, the whole damn city is on fire!"

Dare: "Trooper, I have a Tier 1 asset and a lot of contracts that I want to die. No matter what you do... step on it!"

MickeyCOM: "Yes, madam!"

Enemy Phantoms began to attack buildings.

Buck: "Hostile ghost, come in!"

Rookie, bold and Buck against the first wave of covenant forces.

Another wave of enemy ghosts appeared.

Buck: "More ghosts! Looks very sharp!"

Phantoms deployed a team of Kig-Yar snipers, then a pair of hunters.

Buck: "Hunter!"

After the hunter was killed, two ghost fighters on the highway fired at the position of three people.

Dare: "Ghost, on the highway!"

Buck: "That's not good!"

The last phantom dropped a lot of Jump Pack Brutes and a Brute Chieftain. The trio defeated them. Mickey's captured phantom flew into the field of vision, directly above the two ghost fighters.

MickeyCOM: "Yee-Haa! Light, boy!"

Corporal Taylor "Netherlands" MyersCOM: "Romeo, take the one on the left."

Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" AguCOM(tired): "I understand. Stay steady."

The brothers of the two ghost warriors were killed. The phantom hovered over the right parking lot.

Dare: "For the bench... you are a hell in a team."

Buck: "It's nice to know that they are really listening. Come on, let us leave the city."

Buck: "Go, newcomer. Go to the Mirage."

If the player stops:

Buck: "Come on a rookie and enter the Mirage."

If the player is further stalled:

Buck: "What are you waiting for, soldier? Phantom! Now!"

The rookie protects the landing area of the Mirage. The Dutch descended from Phantom's gravity lift and pointed his SMG to Huragok.

Dutch: "Is that something safe?"

Buck: "As long as it is not hit!"

When a covenant assault aircraft carrier is dangerously close to the ground, the ground suddenly vibrates. It began charging its energy projector.

Huragok saw the assault carrier and seemed to panic and refused to move. Dare to try to drag Huragok onto the ghost.

Dare: "Come on... Damn! Move!"

Dare to look at Buck and shrug.

Buck: "Hey, nuts."

Buck pushed Huragok until it and Dare entered the phantom gravity beam and were pulled in. Buck turned to the Dutch and rookie.

Buck: "What can I say...?"

Buck pulled a wing of a drone from his body suit and crushed it by hand.

Buck: "This is a night of hell."

Buck, the Dutchman and rookie boarded the Mirage.

When the ghosts evacuated with everyone on board, the assault airlines began to supply glass for the area.

Finale

Romeo is tired of relying on his plasma cannon. Buck and the rookie pulled him from the turret to the center of the ship.

Buck: "It's easy to do."

Romeo: "Hey!"

They lay down Romeo and Buck took off his helmet. Romeo looked up and pointed to the corner where Dare and Huragok were sitting.

Romeo: "Have we experienced hell for this?"

Buck (to rookie): "Give him some medicine, is he?"

Buck (to Romeo): "This is very important. It knows things."

The rookie gave Romeo injection.

Romeo: "Oh, Ghan... I am not talking about aliens."

Buck: "Mickey? I am sending you a very special co-pilot."

MickeyCOM: "Hey, come on! I don't want one of them!"

Buck: "It doesn't bite. Unlike you, it knows why the cruisers can get us out of the tail."

Vergil floats on the controller.

Dare: "I think they are too busy to take care of."

Dare to walk to the side of the ship and watch the operators burn the city.

Dare: "Looks like they found what they wanted."

Buck joined her.

Buck: "How are you? What about us?"

Dare to catch Buck's hand.

Dare: "Win this war... then ask me again."

The Dutch press the control panel. The side of the phantom was closed because it began to appear in space, leaving behind multiple covenant assault aircraft carriers and CCS-class battle cruisers to provide glass for the city. As the camera shrinks, it reveals the ally vessels uncovering the portal.

Conclusion

ONI track facility

Decline after one month

Dare and a Marine walked down a passage that cut the Marines' face from the field of view.

Dare: "Lord Hood may have given you permission, but this is my operation. This is my trial. We only caught one. This is very subtle."

According to reports, the Marines are Sergeant Johnson.

Sheriff Major Avery Junior Johnson: "Don't worry... (click on a control panel)... I know what aliens like."

The hatch opened and the two entered the interrogation room. Virgil floated in the center and played with the optical components of the F99. Buck's squad sits or stands nearby. The rookie slept under some stairs.

Johnson: "Can it enter the Covenant Battle Net?"

Dare: "Limited, but. We are not completely sure how to manage remote connections with w-"

Johnson threw a lighter at Huragok, ODST alert and tried to interfere.

Buck: "Wow, stand up! Stand up!"

Huragok still looks at the optical components and quickly grabs the lighter.

Dare: "Sergeant, please! It is very flammable!"

Johnson went to Huragok.

Johnson: "Brutus. These bastards throw bombs at your friends and kill millions of people..."

Johnson sat in a nearby box.

Johnson: (Beep) "...they are digging a huge hole."

Johnson put a cigar in his mouth.

Johnson: "You have to tell me what they are looking for. Then you will help me stop them."

Easter Eggs: At this point, if the thumb lever on the right side stays still, you can see Buck has a caveman sitting on the grille. Buck nervously took something from the monkey (probably a bug) and put it in his mouth. [3]

Huragok ignited Johnson's cigar, suggesting an agreement. Johnson smiled, Huragok clicked on the lighter, and the screen turned black due to a lighter click.

{legendary scenes only}

In the underground data center of the Superintendent, many Huragok are looking around the area because people see the prophet of truth coming from above on his gravitational throne, accompanied by two Huragok behind him. The prophet of truth stopped to look forward when he examined the area around him, smiled, and ordered Huragok to move forward. A large hole is shown, some of which are located below the Forerunner ruins. Several ghosts flew around the area, one approaching and moving toward the structure.


End file.
